My Little Vampire (Hiatus)
by JediGemini
Summary: When the Thompson family moved into the old mansion my only job was to baby sit the adorable Tony, not help him defend vampires against a drunken Vampire Hunter... Good Heavens. OC
1. Chapter 1

The Little Vampire Fanfiction

My Little Vampires

Rewritten/Rewritten

**Because apparently I cannot see the mistakes I made again!**

Enjoy my readers/Fans

Chapter One – Flying Dreams

**A**drienne McGee stood in front of the big doors of the castle, smiling at the new family that were moving into the place. She was relieved that she had finally convinced her mother to sell the bloody place to a good -paying- family from America. It took a lot of convincing on her part and even her grandma Rose helped.

"That place was not built to collect dust m'dear." Grandma Rose told her daughter, Sophia as they sat down to dinner. "It needs a good family to shelter; it wants to hear the laughter of children again not wait for another few years when Adrienne here gets married!"

Rose had a thing about understanding what a home wants, it was strange but then again Adrienne had the same gift but with gardens while her mom had a understanding with animals -hence why she is a vet- all McGee women had an understanding for something whether it be alive or just an object.

"And it will help out with the bills so you won't have to work like twenty four seven at the vet." Adrienne added.

"That to." Rose agreed.

Now you are probably wondering why Adrienne and Rose were pushing her mother to sell the place, well Adrienne at sixteen years old already has a job as the castle's housekeeper, she practically lived in the place while her grandmother and mom lived in a small cottage not far from the place. Long story short Adrienne hated the place, no offence to it but she was a teen for Pete's sake; she should be partying, having her first kiss, or even talking with her friends at sleepovers.

Instead she is stuck in a castle that collected dust in a matter of hours after she finished it.

Sophia looked from her mom and her daughter not at all looking amused at their pushing.

"Mama." Adrienne said gently as she placed a hand on her arm. I have tried, but I cannot take care of the place all by myself! Too many places too high or small for me and I know those bloody McAshtons have been trying to take 'their' land back from us. What better way to piss them off than sell it to these Americans?"

"Language." Sophia scolded.

Despite her attitude to it all Rose and Adrienne knew they had her; no one hated the McAshtons more than Sophia McGee, what with one of them being her ex way back when. Apparently he only was into her was because he wanted the land and the popularity of dating a McGee.

Finally, Sophia looked up to the two and answered. "Okay, I shall do as you bid I will sell the castle but you are still the housekeeper Adrienne no one knows that place more than you do."

"Hey as long as I do not do it all every day I am totally okay with it." she said.

And so with the battle won, Adrienne walked up to Mrs. Thompson, smiling at the pretty blond in greeting. "Good afternoon mam, would you like me to help you with your things?"

Mrs. Thompson looked up at Adrienne with relief. "Yes please, thank you very much."

"My name is Adrienne, Adrienne Myra McGee, I am part time housekeeper of this place; so you will be having a roommate of sorts but don't worry I don't do parties drugs or drink. If you want I can help in cooking and help with the gardens we have here." Adrienne explains before pointing to her pride and joy. "I don't mean to brag but I did all of that."

Mrs. Thompson stares in shock at Adrienne to the garden before stuttering a little. "Um, wow, that is amazing but I would rather do some of the cooking and if it is alright I could do some gardening myself? I would feel useless and bored out of my mind when Tony leaves for school."

Adrienne smiles at the woman. "That is totally okay mam, I understand perfectly but if you ever just want t relax and such I will help anyway I can."

Mrs. Thompson sighs in relief. "Thank you, it's just I never had a housekeeper before, or a roommate that actually wants to help clean. Besides, I was a teenage girl myself I know when a girl needs her freedom."

This made Adrienne's smile grow bigger. "Thank you Mrs. Thompson."

Mrs. Thompson smiles back. "Please hun, call me Dottie."

At that moment the cutest little boy Adrienne has had ever seen or met came around the car with a depressing look as he looked at his new home. Adrienne watches as he gave a sigh and starts kicking the gravel under his feet as made his way to Dottie.

Adrienne looks over to Dottie. "Is he alright?"

Dottie rolls her eyes in amusement. "He wasn't as thrilled as my husband and I."

"Ah." Adrienne nods in understanding and waited till the boy was beside his mom to kneel down to his level as much as she could and smiles in greeting. "Hello."

The boy looks up from his shoes with a frown and stares up at her with a slight tilt of his head looking surprised yet wary. Adrienne wanted nothing more than to hug the boy but restrained herself from doing so; don't want to scare him the first day.

"I'm Adrienne McGee, what is your name?" she asks tilting her own head with a smile.

The little boy looked to his mother who was behind Adrienne; she must have given him the go ahead to reply he looked back down shyly as he spoke. "Tony."

"It's short for Anthony." Dottie adds.

Adrienne nods in understanding. "Hmm you're lucky."

Tony looks back up looking confused. "I'm lucky? How?"

"My parents didn't shorten my name to anything, my name is a bit of a mouth full don't you think?" Adrienne pouts.

Of course she had a nickname but the little boy didn't know and she thought maybe it would cheer him up a bit, surprisingly it did; Tony nodded in agreement then made a thinking face before saying. "Can I call you Addy? Like you said your name is a bit long and I know my dad will forget about it the moment after you said your name."

From the covered snort by Dottie, she could guess that Tony was not far from the truth.

She smiles again at Tony. "I would be honoured Tony."

When Tony smiles back at her, now dubbed Addy couldn't hold it in anymore. "You're so cute!"

And with that, Addy hugs the surprised nine years old boy while Dottie starts laughing at the two of them.

Mr. Thompson came out of the house -he went in while Addy introduced herself to Dottie- catching sight of a teenage girl messing around with his son's hair and gushing over him while poor Tony tried to escape from her grasp. However, he could see his son smiling along with his wife trying to cover her laughs so he knew there was no danger.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

~Break Time! Where is my tea and cookies?~

It has been a few weeks since the Thompson family have moved into the castle, and Addy never felt more comfortable in her life. Eve her own family have taken a liking to the American family, especially to Tony.

"Adrienne!" Grandma Rose called to me as she hugged the struggling Tony. "My great grand children better be as cute as this boy! Or I will disown you!"

Addy only rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Addy!" Tony choked out. "Help!"

Addy laughed at his desperate call and helps free her little friend from her grandmother's grasp.

Addy also discovered Tony's obsession and fear of vampires; Apparently he had a few nightmares of them back in America and his parents hoped that the nightmares would disappear once they moved to Scotland.

Unfortunately it did not help, so Addy often found herself waking up to a blood curdling scream.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony called out. "Addy!"

It didn't take long for Addy to jump out of bed, rush down the hallway and find Tony tripping over a bag in his parent's room. Addy winced at the 'thump' sound, it sounded like it hurt.

Dottie was the first to shoot up from the bed. "Hun?"

Bob came up slowly after his wife, looking much more tired. "What?"

Once Bob had spotted his son on the ground and his housekeeper outside the door, he sighed before leaning over and turning on the light while Dottie took off her sleeping mask. Addy came into the room and helped Tony off the floor that after getting up clung to her waist, the poor boy was shivering.

"You had another nightmare?" Dottie asked before yawning.

"The vampires were back." He told them, leaning his cheek against Addy's tummy.

Bob groaned. "This ridiculous, I got to get some sleep."

Addy frowned slightly at Bob before rubbing Tony's back softly, trying to calm down the shivers. "Why don't I take Tony to my room for the night? Since you both need your sleep."

Dottie looked away from Bob and smiled at Addy in tired appreciation. "Oh Addy would you?"

"If it's okay with the little man here?" Addy added, looking down at Tony.

Tony looked up at her for a while before nodding a little.

Addy smiled before crouching down and picked him up into her arms before bidding Dottie and Bob good night and headed to her bedroom.

Once they reached her room, she laid the tired boy down under the thick quilts before getting in herself and was slightly surprised when Tony snuggled up to her body.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" Addy asked.

Tony shook his head not saying anything, after a while Addy decided that Tony must have fallen asleep and was about to sleep herself when Tony spoke.

"Addy, can, can you sing me a song?" he asked shyly.

Addy opened her eyes and looked down at the boy before lightly petting his hair and grinned. "Okay hun."

As Tony snuggled closer to her and got comfortable Addy thought of the right song to sing.

"Dream by night

Wish by day

Love begins this way

Night's a friend with love to send each new day

Bless your heart

Bless your soul

Let your dreams come true

Future songs and flying dreams

Wait for you

Love it seems

Made flying dreams

So hearts could soar

Heaven sent these wings were meant

To prove once more

That love is the key

As you wish

As you will

Dream a flying start

Love and care

The power's there

Trust your heart

Trust your heart."

At the last note Tony was asleep, back in the -hopefully nice- dream world. Addy smiled at the boy before kissing his forehead and got comfortable and headed to the dream world herself.

"Goodnight, my little vampire."

**A/N The song is Flying Dreams from the movie Secret of NIMH you can find this version and the longer version on youtube :) hope you enjoy the rewritten My Little vampire, until next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Vampire Fanfiction

**Chapter 2 – Bed? For The Undead!?**

Like every other sixteen year old, Addy didn't want to go to school.

Now it wasn't because she was bullied, hell no, she would kick their arses and they knew that, however they do annoy her when she is late for class.

Addy walked through the halls, keeping her books close to her chest and her backpack tight on her back as she made her way to classes. Normally she would have had John -one of her many friends- walk with her, being 6' tall and playing football does has its perks. Today he was sick so Addy tried her best to keep out of anyone's way, sadly she couldn't escape Brittany McAshton's wrath.

"Hey! Loser!" a shrill voice calls out.

Addy groaned; she was almost a foot away from her class. "What do you want Brittany?"

When she turned, she saw that the blond twit had her posse behind her.

"What in god's name did you do to your hair?" she asks. "Did your zombies cut it for you?"

Addy rolls her eyes; her hair was pixie short but her bright red hair shown even brighter in the light, showing who was the true Scot of the school, green blue eyes, 5'5 , likes to take horseback riding on her land and likes the colour purple.

Brittany, unlike her twin little brothers, wasn't the brightest bulb in the supply closet so when she tried to insult Addy, she was just wasting her time, speaking of time; the bell rang.

Addy quickly escapes the dumb blond and headed in her history class.

Finally she came to her final subject; Art.

Their project was to draw, paint, sculpt, etc their wish.

While many wanted a car, love, or even a chocolate bar, Addy on the other hand water paints a bat flying past the moon; it looked happy and content with its life as it flew through the night sky.

"And what exactly is your wish Ms. McGee?" Mr. Dugan asks.

Addy turned to look up at her confused looking art teacher.

"You are not wishing to be a vampire are you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Addy clenches her jaw; one of Brittany's doing she suspected, her brothers had told her about poor little Tony and his vampire obsession and somehow got Brittany to tell everyone in the school here. Since Addy was living in the same house as Tony, she got many odd looks ever since.

"No Mr. Dugan." she says in her fake polite voice. "I wish for freedom, I want to do things my way."

Mr. Dugan looked relieved. "Good, good, carry on Ms. McGee."

And with that he turned and began scolding Brittany about painting Addy dead. This made Addy shiver in creepiness, thankfully some of her friends, instantly circled Addy, including many others, giving Brittany the oddest of looks.

"Nice girls never finish last." Addy mumbles, smiling as she started adding stars.

After school was over, Addy was home before you could say 'rain', which it was, just as she got into the house.

"Hello Addy." Dottie's voice spoke up.

Addy looked up to greet the woman, only to have her eyes widen and wolf whistles. "Wow Dottie, are you trying to seduce the investors for Bob? Because darn Miss you look good!"

Dottie laughs. "Hahaha no, but thank you for the compliment."

"Am I babysitting Tony for you guys?" Addy asks taking her coat off and hanged it in the closet.

"Oh no we have Ms. McDonald looking after him." Dottie tells Addy.

Addy raised an eyebrow. '_Okay one, what is with all these Mc people around here? I mean I live here but really? And two, Ms. McDonald… really? She was divorced for a reason.'_

"You know I could baby sit him." Addy comments, walking up the stairs towards Dottie.

"I know you can." Dottie agrees. "I just don't want to put too many responsibilities on your shoulders, you already take care of the gardens that I can't work, and half of the house. I want you to go out with friends and have the time of your life."

_'Funny.__' _Addy thinks. '_My mom always gives me responsibilities quite quickly.'_

Now, Addy doesn't hate her mother it's just that ever since her father died Addy was stuck doing everything for her half the time drunk mother until Grandma Rose burst through the doors and their lives, slapping mother awake from her grief.

_"Yo__u have grieved for David long enough Sophia." Grandma Rose told her. "Adrienne is nothing more than skin and bone, I will not have my granddaughter become a cold hateful being that you are becoming yourself. Now, I am going to take Adrienne out to have a full meal, and when we return I better be seeing the liquor gone and you sobered up… if not…"_

With that threat, Addy's mom had gotten rid of the bottles, and was drinking a cup of strong coffee when the two returned.

Though she wasn't drunk anymore, she still made Addy take care of the castle, in which she was supposed to take care of, and the stables, and the groceries, and the cottage.

Grandma Rose came to the rescue once more. "Sophia m'dear, we can take care of ourselves, we are not dead yet. Mark my words; with all the restrictions and responsibilities you have placed on that girl, she is going to rebel sooner or later."

It hasn't happened yet sadly.

"Dottie." she spoke softly as she walked by. "I don't exactly have any plans; everyone is busy with boyfriends, girlfriends, and all that love nonsense."

"What?" Dottie chuckled. "You don't believe in love?"

"Oh I believe in love." Addy told her turning her head. "But I only believe in it because I have seen it; you and Bob, Grandma Rose and Grandpa Jim, I just don't believe there is one out there for me yet anyways."

Dottie tilted her head and gave the teenager a mothering look before kissing her forehead. "You will Addy, you will."

With that Dottie headed towards Tony's room, Addy watched on until she disappeared.

"But when?" she asks softly to herself before heading towards her own bedroom.

Once she reached her bedroom, she dropped her back pack on the bed and walked towards the window seat, opening the window and looking out into the light rain.

Addy sighed, sixteen years is long for a teenager, half her friends already found their boyfriends, heck even her mom was dating the Little Market manager Doyle Jackson. Mind you, she wasn't desperate to get rid of her virginity like many of the girls, but she did feel a tad lonely at times, and she felt left out when she was free and went for a girl's night out when all the girls were talking about their boyfriends. It gets worse when they turn to her and ask if she had found anyone yet.

She put on a smile and replied. "No, I am still looking."

Cue awkward silence before her best friend Cindy changed the subject quickly to something else.

"I know there's someone

Somewhere, someone

Who sure to find me soon

After the rain goes

There are rainbows

I'll find my rainbow soon

Soon it won't be just pretend

Soon a happy ending

Love

Can you hear me

If you're near me

Sing your song

Sure and strong and soon."

With a sigh Addy watches the rain disappear before walking back to her bed, and started on her homework.

A couple of hours later, Dottie and Bob came into her room.

"Okay, Ms. McDonald has come and now we are leaving." Dottie tells Addy.

Addy looks up from her book as she says again. "You do know that I can take care of Tony right?"

"We know you can." Bob answers this time. "But you have more homework than Tony does in two weeks, you need your education."

Dottie blinks at her husband in surprise before nodding. "Y-yeah."

Addy had to bite her lip from laughing. "Okay you got me, sees you guys later, and have fun!"

"We will." Dottie assures the teen before following Bob.

Addy waits until the car disappeared before picking up her sketch book and going over to Tony's bedroom. When she entered, she found Tony trying to reach out for his vampire costume.

"Ooh!" Tony grunts as he tried to stretch his body.

Addy giggles before closing the door and reaching out to the costume and giving it to Tony.

Tony smiles his thanks. "Thanks Addy, will you play my victim again?"

Addy gives Tony a look before sighing when he gave her his puppy eyes once more. "Ugh fine! But use less ketchup please."

Tony nodded before going over to his desk and began cutting out his canine vampire teeth. Addy had followed and now was looking at all the pictures that covered the desk.

"These are pretty good Tony." she compliments before lifting a picture up that looked like a pendant or something. "What's this?"

"I saw it in my nightmare last night." he explains. "It's a necklace that glows when a comet flies near the full moon."

"You mean the one with vampires?" Addy asks, putting the picture down.

Tony nods, Addy noticed the down hearten look on his face and remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she giggles going to her sketch book. "I had this project in my art class I think you might like it."

"Is it a vampire?" he asks not looking up from hi drawing.

"Well… almost." she says showing the rough draft of her bat picture.

Tony looks over to the picture and grins at it taking it gently from her hands. "Cool!"

Addy laughs. "I thought you might like it."

"It's awesome dudette." he replies giving her a thumbs up.

This made Addy laugh louder, making Tony laugh as well.

A few minutes later Tony was putting his 'teeth' on while Addy lay on the bed looking at the light star thingy Tony had.

The baby sitter came in, Ms. McDonald, now Addy maybe Scottish but she couldn't for the life of her understand what the woman was blabbering about, and by the look on Tony's face, neither did he.

She continued to blabber on until her final words. "Brush your teeth and on to bed."

With that she was gone, closing the door. Tony stood up and covered half of his face with his cloak. "Bed? For the undead? Hss!"

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Addy says to him.

"Teach you what Addy?" he asks confused.

"How to hiss like that." Addy points out with a grin.

"I'll teach you on the weekend." Tony promises with a smile before puffing out his little chest crossing his arms. "That way we have more time for you to practice."

"I will do my best teach." Addy salutes Tony, making him roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Alright now go and pretend you are asleep." Tony tells her.

"Yes sir." Addy said, now lying down on the bed.

Tony stood in front of the window, beginning the game. "Ab ovo in toto!"

He swooshed around the room before landing onto the bed, making growling noises as he 'sucked her blood' from her wrist. Addy did her best not to giggle she got into trouble when she did that last time/

**(No I was not going to have a 9 year old boy 'suck' from a 16 year old girl's neck pervs)**

All of the sudden, the sound of a bat screeching broke into their playing. Tony gasped as a huge shadow swooped by his window; Addy was up immediately, grabbing a gulf club from the floor.

When she turned to the window she saw a huge bat flying in. "Ahh!"

Tony turned his head to the window, the window is opened. Tony slowly walked up to the window, putting the ketchup bottle onto his desk while Addy looked around the room for the bat.

Said bat flew over her head and went straight into the fireplace, a few moments later a bright light flashed. Addy got up from the bed making her way to the fireplace where the sounds of growls and hisses were, Tony panicked a little before following behind Addy.

Once they reached the fireplace, they found a boy, smacking the back of his head for some reason, sniffing a bit before looking over to Tony.

"What clan are you from brother?" he whispered.

Only one thing went through Addy's crazy mind at that moment. '_Awwww! Hes adorble!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Little Vampire Fanfiction

**Chapter 3 – Any Happy Little Thought?**

The pale dude winces in pain. "Is the lights gone?"

Tony's 'fangs' dropped from his mouth as his jaw dropped is shock. "Who are you?"

Addy was gripping the golf club tightly, taking a step closer to Tony as the adorable kid transformed into a demonic thing.

"You are not a brother!" he hisses.

"Well I'm not a sister!" Tony retorts back.

"You're a human." the boy continues to hiss menacingly at the two. "You're full of blood."

"Gonna keep it that way dude!" Addy shouts grabbing Tony by the arm and headed for the door.

The vampire was too quick and crawled upside down on the door block the way out, hissing at the two.

Addy pushes Tony away from danger. "Go hide behind that desk now!"

Tony did as he was told, and Addy wielded the golf club like a sword. "Come any closer and I swear I'll-"

Her threat was interrupted midway when the vampire boy fell from the door and landed with a flop on the floor. Addy blinked in surprise, looking down at the boy who was a terror not only a few seconds ago, now he was back to being a little boy.

"I'm too weak." the vampire boy whispers answering Addy's question.

Addy looks over to Tony with a assured smile. "I think it's safe to come out Tony."

She looks back to the boy putting the gulf club down and knelt down to the quietly hissing boy while Tony walked towards them chanting 'I'm not afraid'.

"Hey are you okay?" Addy asks the little boy.

"Do you need help?" Tony says in concern before wiping his mouth of ketchup.

The boy looked at the two mortals before him before answeing. "What kind of twisted mortals are you?"

"The nice twisted kind of mortals." Addy answers grinning down at the boy.

The boy looked up at her curiously tilting his head like a puppy.

"I know you!" Tony spoke up interrupting Addy and the vampire's staring contest. "I saw you in my dream."

"Must have been a nightmare." the boy grumbles looking away from the humans.

Tony nods in agreement. "It was."

The boy smiles amused at Tony, while Addy rolled her eyes at Tony's naivety.

"I must leave." the boy tells the two, getting up slowly.

"But you can't even walk." Tony comment to him as Addy and he helped the vampire up.

"Who needs to walk." the vampire asks them as he began to run out the window. "When you can fly!"

And with that, he leaped off the balcony and was in the air for a few seconds… before falling.

"Jiminy crickets!" Addy gasps before walking outside and looking down at the flatten vampire. "Well at least he missed the thorn bushes that would have been a pain... Can vampires feel pain?"

"Come on Addy." Tony says tugging at her sleeve, ignoring her question. "We got to help him!"

Addy looked over at Tony. "Uh wasn't this the same vampire that wanted to eat us? Why are we going to help him?"

"Because I know you wouldn't leave him down there." Tony said sadly. "He'll be alone."

Addy would have snorted, a vampire, helpless ha ha.

However, Tony was right; Addy wouldn't leave a kid alone, even if he is a blood sucking fiend.

Addy sighed. "Alrigth, let's get down there."

After quietly getting past the horrible babysitter whom was watching some sort of drama show, they made it to the front. Addy was able to get a huge coat on her from keep away the cold.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Do I look it?" the boy retorted.

Addy giggled placing the boy's head onto her lap. "He's going to be fine."

Suddenly a huge red truck went by the gates, flashing lights all over the place, making the boy wince. Addy immediately covered the boy with the jacket and herself until the truck was gone.

"Who was that?" Addy asked.

"Rookery." he hisses as he got himself up and kneeling beside Tony and Addy.

"Rock a who?" Tony wondered

"Rookery, he's a vampire hunter." the boy explained.

The three were silent for a moment before the vampire boy looked to Addy. "Do- Do you… know where I can get a cow?"

Addy raised an eyebrow. '_A cow? Why would he want a… oh.'_

"If you want a glass of milk." Tony said looking to the kitchen window.

Addy slapped her face and dragged down her face. 'Oh Tony you silly boy.'

"No, not milk." the boy panted, shaking his head a little. "A cow, hurry."

Tony thought for a second before looking up at Addy. "Isn't there a cow farm nearby?"

Addy nodded before getting up and then lifting the vampire boy into her arms. "Come on Tony I know where a short cut is."

"Why can't you use the car?" Tony asked pointing to McDonalds little car in the driveway.

Addy raised an eyebrow. "Okay one, I am sixteen years old, you have to be seventeen to get a license and two I wouldn't touch that woman's car even if you had me at gunpoint or vampire point in this case, now come on and help me get this little guy on my back."

It took the two and a half of them -the vampire kid was a little too weak to get on Addy's back- get the little guy safely onto her back before they made their way to the dairy farm.

As they walked, Addy looked over her shoulder to the boy -whom was covered in her jacket in case the red truck came around- and found him fast asleep, nuzzling into her neck. Though Addy knew she should be nervous what with a hungry vampboy doing that but Addy just grinned before picking up speed in her walk.

"Come on Tony, we got a vampire to save." she said reaching a hand out to Tony after tucking the vampboy's legs under her arm.

Tony grinned as he grasped her hand and caught up to her also picking up speed. It was not every day that one gets to save a vampire you know?

Finally they reached the cow farm Addy woke up the kid and helped him inside where the cows were. When the three got to a cow the boy stood in front of it, looking into its eyes. He picked up his hands and struck out two fingers out and moved them around slowly in a circle.

"You're eyes are getting heavy." He breathed out. "You're falling into a deep sleep."

He walked over to the side of the cow, putting one hand on top of the cow's neck, and bit into its neck. There was slurping noises, and the cow let out a loud moo of pain.

Addy and Tony winced and cringed in disgust of the sounds.

"Ugh I think I am going to hurl." Tony said walking out of the barn,

"Right there with you buddy." Addy agreed, following her little companion.

As the two made it outside, the two looked back to see if the boy was done, seeing no one they looked away. Tony was looking at a familiar big ass red truck, he walked into the middle of the road, looking at the truck.

"Anthony Mathew Thompson get back here right now." Addy scolded him and was about to drag him back when a huge light beamed down at Tony, making him wince at the shear brightness.

The truck started up and slowly made its way towards him.

"Tony!" Addy shouted. "Get off of the road!"

Tony wasn't listening; all he did was walk backwards as the truck gained speed.

"TONY!" Addy cried out running towards Tony, about to tackle him away when someone grabbed her hand.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" a familiar vice commanded.

Addy did as she was told not really knowing why; she felt wind rush by her before she found herself sitting on something rubbery.

"You can open your eyes now." the soft voice said.

When Tony and Addy opened their eyes and found themselves on a blimp, looking at the beautiful view that was Scotland.

"Wow." Tony said in awe.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this." Addy mumbled in awe before realizing what she just said. "Good god I have been watching the disney movie way too much."

"Enjoying the view?" the boy asked in amusement though throwing an odd look at Addy for a second.

"Yeah." Tony answered for the two of them. "And thanks dude, you saved my life that truck was going to splatter me."

Addy looked away from the view and turned to the vampire boy who looked at Tony weirdly.

"You keep calling me dude." he said. "My name is Rudolph."

_'Rudolph the red nosed vampire-' _Addy mentally slapped herself.

"Dude is slang." Tony explained. "Like you call a friend."

"A friend?" Rudolph asked curiously.

"Well we saved each other's lives didn't we?" Tony said.

There was a silence. "Yes we did… friend."

"And my name is Tony, and she's Addy." Tony introduced himself and Addy. "Come on let's play!"

Tony was up and began bouncing around on the blimp making Addy laugh.

"Yes, we play!" Rudolph cheered, joining in.

Addy simply sat and watched to two best friends play.

"I'M BEST FRIENDS WITH A VAMPIRE!" Tony shouted loudly. "YEAH!"

Addy and Rudolph laughed.

As they continued bouncing about, Rudolph jumped over to where Addy was, tilting his head at her. "Are you my friend to Addy?"

Addy looked at him for a long minute tackling him to the ground before she began to tickle him. "Well duh!"

Tony laughed along with Rudolph. "Don't worry Ruddy I'll save you."

And with that Tony tried to tackle Addy with the help of Rudolph, laughing and cheering as they played.

* * *

"I think we should get home." Addy said looking at her watch.

Tony was about to agree when he looked down. "Ahh how are we going to get down from here!"

"We'll fly." Ruddy said, shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony looked from Addy to the ground then back at Ruddy.

"But Addy and I can't fly!" Tony said.

Ruddy knelt down to the two, smiling. "I got you up here didn't I?"

Tony thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess so."

"Then stay calm, friend." Ruddy told Tony.

Tony took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's fly." Rudolph said taking both of his hands out to Addy and Tony.

Addy wondered out loud. "Do we need to think happy thoughts or something?"

Tony and Ruddy laughed.

"No, as long as I am holding onto you, you're fine. Trust me." Ruddy told them.

With that reassurance Addy and Tony grabbed his hand, and all three jumped off the balloon.

The next thing Addy knew, she was flying; Addy couldn't believe it, after all her sixteen years of dreaming to fly, she was finally doing it.

"Wow! It's great to be a vampire!" Tony shouted.

"Membership does have its privileges." Ruddy agreed.

Addy laughed before looking over to a castle. "Hey Tony that's where your parents are having a party."

"Oh yeah!" Tony said.

As they flew over villages and beaches Tony spoke up again. "Vampires are different that what I thought they would be."

"My father's seen to that." Rudolph explained. "We're a family, not fiends that's why we only drink cows' blood

"But I thought vampires drink human blood?" Tony asked.

"We do." Rudolph answered. "But we have to make do with cows."

"Why?" Addy asked.

"Because we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide." Rudolph told them sadly. "We want to _become_humans, not eat them for dinner."

"Well I am sure you and your family will find a way." Addy assured Rudolph.

Rudolph smiled at Addy. "We will."

"Hey!" Tony shouted getting the two's attention. "Can you see what colour that car is?"

"Green." Rudolph answered. "A man and a woman inside. Man talking very loudly and waving his hands."

"Oh no my parents!" Tony cried out. "I'm in a lot of trouble, my dad's gonna kill me!"

"In other words Ruddy." Addy told the confused vampire. "Go faster!"

Rudolph did just that, they made it inside Tony's room just as the car parked outside.

"Quick Tony we'll go under the covers, and don't forget to take off your glasses." Addy ordered. "Rudolph, make yourself scarce."

Rudolph thankfully knew what she met and attached himself to the ceiling. Addy could hear the Thompsons and the blabbering Ms. McDonald coming up the stairs; she dived into the covers with Tony, and began sing as if she was just finishing a song.

"In learning you will teach

And in teaching you will learn

You'll find your place beside the

Ones you love

Oh, and all the things you dreamed of

The visions that you saw

Well, the time is drawing near now

It's yours to claim in all

Son of Man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Some day you'll walk tall with pride

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man,

Son of Man's a man for all to see."

At that moment the three adults burst through the doors, Addy acted as though alarmed when she looked up at them.

"Dottie, Bob, what's wrong?" Addy asked.

"Ms. McDonald called me." Bob said. "Told me Tony was missing, said she couldn't find him anywhere... I think that is what she said."

Addy raised an eyebrow. "Did she even look into my bedroom?"

The Thompsons looked over to the woman, who now looked very embarrassed and looked away from them. That answered their question.

"I am sorry you guys." Addy whispered looking very innocently. "I wanted to show him some pictures I did since he was doing so well in drawing, he looked interested I was teaching him how to draw Tiger Woods for father's day. He fell asleep so I brought him back to his bed."

Dottie and Bob smiled at that, Bob looking as if he was going to cry -that big softie- that is until he sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Dottie took a sniff as well. "I smell it too."

Addy instantly looked up to where Ruddy was up in the ceiling.

"Maybe it's from the window." Addy quickly pointed out. "I have it opened since it was a beautiful night."

Bob looked over to the said opened window. "Oh, I guess so; want me to close it for you?"

"Yes please Bob, your son has me in his tight grip." she joked feeling Tony hugging her arm tightly, probably nervous.

Bob laughed quietly before going over to it and closed it before going over to the door probably to head for bed, Dottie walked over to Addy and Tony petting his hair a little before kissing his forehead.

"You are so going to be his baby sitter from now on." Dottie mumbled darkly.

Addy smiled. "Yes m'am."

Dottie smiled before standing up and walking passed the now quiet 'babysitter'. Ms. McDonald knew she was going to get a talking to by mama bear Dottie.

Addy couldn't help but smile smugly as the 'babysitter' walked nervously passed Dottie before she closed the door. Everyone waited for a few moments before lifting up the covers.

Rudolph jumped off the ceiling while Tony and Addy took off their shoes.

"So, those are your parents?" Ruddy said. "They look nice."

"And tasty?" Tony asked as he took off his cape.

Addy looked over at Tony with a 'WTF' look.

"Uh no." Ruddy answered raising an eyebrow. "Nice as is very nice."

Tony began taking his shoes off.

"I suppose I must take my leave then." Ruddy said heading towards the window before stopping to look back. "I haven't have this much fun with a boy my own age since I really _was _nine. Thanks… Dude, Dudette."

Addy snorted in amusement as she put her and Tony's shoes beside the door.

"You can stay if you want?" Tony said.

Ruddy looked out the window a moment before looking back. "Maybe I should."

"Do vampires always sleep in coffins?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that's gonna be a problem." Addy mumbled. "They haven't unpacked our vampire bed yet."

Ruddy looked over at Addy, and grinned before answering. ""No as long as I have a place where it's dark and the sun can't find me."

Addy, Tony and Ruddy looked at the chest. "That'll do."

"We'll have to take out all of this junk." Tony said looking into it.

"Junk!" Rudolph exclaimed. "It's a treasure chest."

"Okay you guys I am going to bed so." Addy walked over to Tony and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Tony."

"Good night Addy." he replied.

Addy was about to head to the door when she stopped. "Oops I almost forgot something."

She walked over to Rudolph, who looked at her curiously; She leaned down and his right cheek. "That's for saving Tony."

She kissed his left cheek. "That's for being so adorable and this." she kissed his forehead. "Good night Rudolph."

Rudolph was as stiff as a statue, his red blue eyes widen in shock. "Huh."

Addy snorted before looking again at Tony before heading back to the door. "Goodnight boys, be good."

And with that she closed the door just as Tony was saying. "Hey… Dude… hello, you okay?"

"Huh what? Where did Addy go?" Ruddy asked,

"Dude you zoned out." Tony said.

Addy shook head smiling and made her way to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Vampire Fanfiction**

**A/N: Review please and thank you**

**Chapter 4 - Meeting The Fang- I Mean the Family**

Addy was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast for the Thompson family, taking a sip of her tea when Dottie calls to Tony.

"Tony! You hungry?" Dottie shouts.

"I COULD EAT A COW!" Tony yells back.

"PFFFT!" Addy chokes on her tea and thankfully spits it down the sink

Another day of school; ignoring dumb blond Brittany and her boyfriend Tom, Addy found herself very tired and hungry as she entered her home, and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Hello Dottie." she mumbled as she got her chai tea ready.

"Hey Addy." Dottie responded just as tired.

"Rough day too?" Addy guesses, getting another cup for Dottie.

Dottie nodded. "Tony got into a fist fight with bob's boss's grandchildren."

Addy wasn't really surprised; Tony had told her about those kids picking on him for no reason. She wanted to do something, but she never really thought what exactly.

"Is he okay?" Addy asked.

"He had a bloody nose and a really bad headache." Dottie answered. "What about you."

Addy sighed. "It's just, I am not bullied, not like Tony, but I am constantly late because Brittany keeps trying to make me take the bait, but, I am above I will not go as low as punching her or something, it only makes it worse."

There was a silence, and Dottie smiled. "You did it anyways right?"

Addy shrugged. "I thought I might as well try."

Dottie laughed.

After finishing their tea they heard the door open and saw Tony rushing pass the kitchen, up the stairs to his room. Addy saw Bob and decided to follow Tony, once she reached his room though, she found him sitting on the chest looking out at the now opened window sadly.

"Hey Tony." Addy said softly.

Tony looked over to her. "Ruddy, he's gone."

"He'll be back." Addy assured him, sitting next to Tony, and bringing him into a hug. "He's probably off to see his parents. You know how worried a parent can get."

Tony nodded.

Dottie came to the door and smiled at the two. "Hey guys, I made dinner."

"We'll be down shortly Dottie." Addy told her.

Dottie nodded before leaving.

"You know, you can call her mom." Tony said.

Addy looked over in confused. "What?"

"You can call her mom if you want." he repeated.

Addy smiled. "That's sweet Tony but I already got my own mom and she is enough for me."

* * *

Addy was interrupted from her awesome dream of eating cow sized chocolates by none other than Tony and Ruddy.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Come on Addy, Ruddy is going to take us flying!" Tony shook her.

Addy wanted nothing more than to tell the two to piss off but then Ruddy decided to join in the plea. "Please Addy?"

Addy looked at the puppy eyes she was getting from the two of them before groaning. "Alright, alright!"

"See Ruddy I told you it would work!" Tony told Ruddy.

Addy rolled her eyes. "Not my fault, you guys are way too adorable, I fear for the future."

"We'll worry about the future later." Tony told her before dragging her towards the window along with Ruddy. "Come on!"

With Addy and Tony grabbing Ruddy's hand the three flew out of window.

"Yipee!" Tony cried out.

"This is what I call a wakeup call!" Addy shouted as she gripped tight to Ruddy's hand.

As they were flying Ruddy pointed something out. "We live down there."

There was a silence.

"In a cemetery?" Addy asked. "How… original?"

"Cool." Tony simply said.

As the three came to a landing, the two boys went up ahead to talk while Addy looked around the place, she wasn't exactly dressed for the cold air -wearing a tight black shirt and purple boxer shorts- so she shivered a bit, rubbing her arms.

_'I guess this would be good for a vampire family… hold on.'_

Addy realized something and face palmed. '_Oh snap! Vampire family! Hello brain wake up! Why didn't you bring something to protect Tony and yourself with?'_

Just because Ruddy was nice, didn't mean that his family will. She looked around herself, looking for some sort of weapon; and found a golf club leaning against a tombstone. Addy blinked at it for a second before shrugging and picking it up.

"Sorry…. Henry Swan 1903 - 2000." she read from the plaque. "I need this more than you do."

At that very moment the coldest breeze blew through the cemetery and that sounds of bats grew louder.

"Oh snap." Addy said, running towards Tony and Ruddy.

"Hide! My parents are coming!" Ruddy told the two.

"But we're brothers!" Tony said in protest.

"But they don't know that!" Ruddy exclaimed before taking the two behind a pillar. "Now hide both of you please!"

From their hiding spot they watched as very huge bats turned into a flash of light and became human. Addy couldn't believe what she was seeing; true Shakespearian aristocrat people are floating down towards Ruddy.

"Mama! Papa!" Ruddy cried out happily.

"Rudolph!" His mother's dreamy voice called out. "Thank the stars your alright."

"My son you must not stray so far away again." His father said in a serious tone.

"We were afraid that—" Ruddy cut his mother off.

"I was only taking the road less travelled." His mother smiled, and pinched his cheek.

"And you got lost." She replied in a baby voice like all mothers do. "My poor Rudolph."

Addy didn't know whether to like the mother or be more afraid.

"Yoohoo!" a young voice called out to him, making him turn to face a little blond girl that looked like a doll.

"Anna!" He walked over to where she was, and hugged her.

"Brother, darling." She stated happily.

Addy blinked at that. '_Wow 1700s much?'_

"You're the nervy one sneaking off like some day walker." She said scolding him playfully.

Their dad didn't approve of that.

"I wish." Rudolph said they both smiled at each other, and he turned back around to face his father.

"So father have you found the stone?" He asked him.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path." His dad said with determination.

"Because-."Rudolph started but was cut off by his father.

"We still have 48 hours"

"But you see-."

"I will not fail you!" He said putting a hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

_'Would give him a bloody second to speak!' _Addy thought annoyingly.

His mother looked over towards where Tony and Addy were, confused. Which made Addy confused and a little wary.

"Gregory?" Rudolph's mother called out.

_'Gregory? Who's-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by some hissing, Tony and Addy turned and found themselves facing…. A porcupined bumble bee… in a leather jacket.

"What the f-"

Addy was interrupted by the guy hissing louder. She pushed Tony out of the way and whacked the boy in the face (I mean Gregory not Tony). "Run Tony!"

He did just that.

The boy Gregory looked even more pissed. "How dare you strike me!"

"Yeah well." it took her a second to think of something. "How dare you! Looking like a porcupined bumble bee…. Thing!"

Gregory looked at her weirdly.

"Mortals!" Their father shouted charging towards them.

Addy couldn't exactly turn and help Tony with the father since she had Gregory hissing at her quietly like some sort of snake.

"Gregory!" Ruddy shouted, pushing his big brother away from Addy. "Leave them alone, they're my friends!"

Now Addy was able to be closer to Tony and poked the father away from Tony. "Take a few steps back, please."

The father glared at the two.

"I'm Rudolph's friend! And he gave me a bite-proof guarantee." Tony stuttered. "A-and Addy to!"

'Thanks for the afterthought little bro!' Addy thought.

From the looks on the other vampire's faces, that didn't mean anything.

When the father took another step towards Tony, Addy was about to step in again, when whom she guessed Gregory grabbed her from behind and constricted her. The man put two of his fingers under Tony's chin and lifted him up, Addy could just hear the cartoon sound of him rising up.

"You can be anything to my son; Victims, slaves? Maybe dinner? Perhaps, But you could never be his friends." He said looking at Tony.

"But they both like vampires and Tony dreams about us too!" Rudolph said trying to reason with his father.

"I do not like you guys right now!" Addy commented, feeling her oxygen escape her lungs as Gregory squeezed a little tighter

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asked Tony fanning herself with a yellow fan.

Addy and Gregory looked over at Anna with a weird look. "Where the hell did she get the fan?"

"I have no bloody clue." Gregory answered.

"And they know about the amulet!" Rudolph added in.

"What amulet?" Addy asked confused.

"Then they're spies, Rookery's knaves!" Their father growled.

Gregory growled quietly, leaning head towards Addy's neck.

_He sounds hungry._

"Darling." His wife spoke dreamily as the man set Tony down. "They don't look like spies, and besides do you think Rudolph could make up such a story. Now could you sweetheart?" She asked Rudolph while she kissed her husband's hand.

Rudolph shook his head as if to say 'I would never do that to you mommy', if Addy had the oxygen, she would have snorted.

"Mortals or not they are just children, but if you insist on eating them go ahead." She said probably knowing he wouldn't.

_Thank god! God bless vampire wives!_

"I never said I would." He replied glaring at Tony then at Addy.

"It's impossible, leave I say!" He yelled at them.

"I would but-" Addy spoke.

"But Rudolph-"Tony said sadly looking at his friend.

"Should have never befriended you now leave!" Before Tony could say anything Rudolph's dad moved forward like he was going to bite him. Tony yelled and ran out of the cemetery.

Father noticed that Addy was still there. "GO!"

"I would but your son is choking me!" Addy groaned. "In case you didn't see!"

"Gregory." the wife sounded stern yet dreamy at the same time. "Let the poor girl go."

Gregory sighed and let go of Addy. As Addy put some oxygen back into her lungs she gave a huff before turning around and punching Gregory in the face. Before the boy or the vampire family could say anything she disappeared after Tony.

"I want to be just like her mama." Anna said to their mother.

Gregory narrowed his eyes at Anna as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

I liked the cartoon sound affects they put in like when the dude lifts tony up and down, then the sound when Rudolph shook his head, it made me laugh.

Also have you guys seen what the adorable Rudolph and Tony look like now?! 0.0 Like holy crum! Hotness!


	5. Chapter 5

Little Vampire Fanfiction

**Chapter 5 - Tony and Addy To the Rescue! Part 1**

Addy was catching up to Tony when they heard the sound of machinery. It was Rookery with a huge ass -pardon my French- machine gun!

"Rookery! Get back, get back!" Rudolph's father yelled at his family.

They all ran over to where the crumbling church was and hid behind the pillars. Rookery pointed his gun at the fleeing family and started shooting. That was when Addy and Tony noticed it was just small pointy pieces of wood.

Stakes.

"Go take the family." He said to his wife who had turned around not wanting to leave him. Rookery shot some more stakes out, and kept moving forward, but he was still missing them.

"Man he sucks at shooting." Addy commented.

Tony had sprinted off to where what looked like were plugs, to take the attention off of Tony; Addy charged the giant and leaped onto his back. "Leave them alone asstard!"

Addy hopes no one heard her swear like that.

"ANOTHER ONE!" the man cried out as he started whirling around trying to get Addy off of him.

Addy was only able to stay on for a little while before the man flipped her forwards and grabbed her by the hair.

"I will take care of you later," and with that he threw her to the side.

Addy sadly landed on the -funnily enough- same tomb stone she took the golf club from.

Rookery grabbed the gun again, and aimed it at Rudolph's father. He moved his arms up trying to protect his family. Rookery smiled at that and aimed the gun right at his heart.

Addy tried to get up, but she just couldn't.

He pulled the trigger but the stake went half way, Addy smiled; looking over to Tony who had one of the plugs.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead!" Anna called out with a smile on her face from where she was sitting.

Her mother put her hand on her mouth, and pulled her back down on the ground.

Rudolph's dad was about to go after Rookery, when the vampire hunter took out a large blue glowing cross from some kind of belt thing that was around his waist. For some strange reason it had the church sound effect of something.

Addy simply shook her head and headed over to Tony.

At that moment Rookery looked over his shoulder, and saw Tony standing there still holding the extension cord in his hands, Tony got scared when he saw that Rookery was staring at him. Rookery turned around and started walking towards Tony and Addy with the cross, he kept pointing it at the two. He was a foot away from the two, and he kept pointing it at them.

He was surprised that it didn't work, Tony and Addy, not so much.

"What kind of blood sucker are you?" He asked them.

"Uh, we're humans." Addy told him. "Duh!"

Now the man looked pissed.

"Uh oh." Addy pushed Tony. "Run Tony, Run!"

It's funny how children will start listening to you when they are scared.

Tony and Addy practically sprinted up the hill, getting away from the crazy man. Addy tripped on a rock and scraped her knee before getting up, Tony looked back to see if he was getting closer only to fall into the hole he didn't see.

"Tony!" Addy cried out before looking behind her to see Rookery reaching out to her.

She had no choice but to close her eyes and jump into the hole after Tony. Addy expected to feel pain, but instead felt arms holding her bridal style, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of none other than Gregory. He gently let her down on her feet, staring intently into Addy's eyes.

"T-thank you." Addy said.

He nodded curtly.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ruddy asked Tony, helping him up.

Addy looked up and saw Rookery aiming straight at Gregory. "Look out!"

She tugged Gregory by the arm and pushed the two younger boys away from the opening. "Quickly you guys."

The next thing Addy knew a flare of light came, making the vampires hiss and for some god forsaken reason she put herself in front of Gregory whom was now kneeling in a corner trying to escape the light.

As the flare thing disappeared, Addy heard Rookery's voice and someone else; she hoped it was the cemetery's guard or even better the police.

Once everything was quiet, Addy turned to Gregory who was looking at her legs and looked as if to be drooling, normally Addy would have been flattered or something but since this is a vampire drooling over her legs so that was a big no no.

She was about to move away but he was having none of that; Gregory grabbed her legs, he sounded a bit breathless. "Stop… you're bleeding mortal."

"Let go of me right now or-!" Addy stopped as she gasped in surprise for Gregory was now bent over her right leg, he pressed his tongue against her wound slowly, and his cool tongue sending shivers down her spine and making her stomach churn with an unknown feeling.

"Piss off!" Addy growled when she had recollected her thoughts.

"Silence human!" he demanded, squeezing her leg a little, sending a small jolt through her body as his licks quickened. He wouldn't say anything but he rather enjoyed her blood a little too much.

"Don't you silence me you-"

"Relax darling." A dreamy voice spoke next to Addy, making her jump, and whip her head to see Gregory's mom standing there, and dare Addy say she looked proud at Gregory.

"No offence to your family mam." Addy spoke with utter politeness. "But when a teenage vampire has you by the leg and is licking you, ready to take a bite, you don't relax!"

She laughed. "Gregory is not going to eat you darling, he is only healing you."

"Healing?" Addy asked in disbelief before looking down at Gregory who apparently had stopped licking her cut and was now looking as though he was checking anymore wounds, but to Addy's teenage mind, he was groping her.

"Okay!" She said suddenly, getting her legs firmly away from Gregory's touch. "Yes, uh thank you."

Addy went over to Tony, picking leaves out of his hair. "Are you okay buddy?"

Tony looked away from Rudolph and up at Addy. "I'm okay, what about you?"

Addy smiled, rubbing his back. "I'm alright now."

Rudolph's father came swiftly towards the two mortals. "What you two did was foolish!"

Addy glared up at the man.

"Foolish." Came the mother's voice, looking at Addy and Tony. "But brave."

Addy was about to thank the lady when she noticed Tony looking at the man's necklace.

"Uh… Tony?" Addy asked.

Tony reached out and grasped the pedant while the man held his hand as if to get him to let go. However, Tony looked like he was having a seizure and the vampire father looked surprised.

Addy looked over to Rudolph. "Okay I have had enough of walking in the dark, explain to me exactly what you and Tony were talking about when I wondered off."

Rudolph looked confused at 'walking in the dark' but then finally he explained about the stone and how it might turn them back into humans.

"Why are we having these mortals help us!" Gregory growled. "We can't trust them!"

"Oh dear brother calm yourself." Anna told him, fanning herself once more.

"Because apparently you do need our help and we can walk around in the light." Addy said crossing her arms. "And don't forget, soon you'll be human to so don't be all high and mighty like that."

Gregory glared at Addy, growling a little until his mother spoke in a scolding tone. "Gregory."

He stopped instantly.

Addy turned to the mother. "Umm, we haven't exactly had an introduction; my name is Adrienne McGee you may call me Addy if you want, and that is Tony Thompson."

The mother smiled. "Adrienne, what a beautiful name, my name is Freda, my mate is Fredrick, my eldest as you already know is Gregory, then Rudolph, and my little angel Anna."

_'Freda and Fredrick? …. Well it's better than Victor and Victoria… and Taylor and Taylor for that matter.' _Addy thought.

"We shared a vision." Rudolph's father said.

_'We can kind of tell.' _Addy thought.

"He has sympathy for our kind." Freda said smiling down at Tony.

"Oh lovely." Anna said trying to sound like her mother as she looked at Tony who just gave her a weird look.

"Young Von found the stone and then made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea just as rumour had it." The older vampire said thinking about it.

"Then he could still be roaming free!" The older woman said happily.

Addy looked over at Gregory who now had… something in his hand… was that a golf ball?

"There was a woman I had never seen before she wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to, trace her crest." He started pacing.

"We can help!" Tony said smiling.

"Why are you involving me in your plans Tony?" Addy muttered, messaging her temple.

"No it's too risky to involve mortals." Fredrick told him.

"What have we got to lose we've been searching for three centuries." Rudolph commented walking over to Tony.

Fredrick looked he was about to shout so Addy decided to repeat what she just told Gregory. "He can go places without looking suspicious, go in the daylight, and ask questions. You won't be able to do any of that."

Fredrick turned to Addy only to be stopped by the touch of his wife. "Fredrick they do have a point."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Oh alright, help if you can. But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy. Or my wrath will be revealed, am I clear?" Fredrick said getting in Tony's face.

Tony nodded his head frantically, when Fredrick was about to turn his head to Addy she was already lifting Tony over her shoulder. "Come on you, your parents might wake up to check on you."

As she walked away, with Rudolph following. Gregory, Anna and Freda grinned in amusement at their husband/father blink as if confused.

"Gregory." Freda said softly to her eldest. "Why don't you help your brother take the two home?"

"What!" Gregory protested.

"Why can't I help?" Anna asked.

Freda petted her daughter's hair. "Because you are still too young to carry someone as you fly, and besides… I am sure Adrienne would much appreciate it."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Fine."

With that he walked after the three, leaving a confused Fredrick looking at a smiling Freda. "What are you scheming my love?"

"Scheming?" Freda said, acting as if innocent. "I do not know what you are talking about."

* * *

"I think my father likes you." Ruddy said as Addy set Tony down and held his hand as they walked.

Addy looked over raising an eyebrow. "_That _was liking him, I wonder what will happened if he hated you."

"You'd be surprised." a voice came from behind, making Addy push Ruddy and Tony behind her, only to see Gregory leaning against a tomb stone.

"What are you doing here?" Addy asked through gritted teeth. "Come to finish the job or something?"

Gregory smirked menacingly. "As much as I would love nothing more than to taste your blood again _human _I am here to help Ruddy to get you out of our cemetery and our hair."

Addy looked at his hair for a second before snorting. "Good luck with that."

With that she began walking away.

"Oi!" Gregory shouted running after. "What is that supposed to mean!"

Tony and Ruddy watched as Addy and Gregory disappeared before looking at each other. "So… who has been tormenting you?"

* * *

Deep in the forest near the cemetery, Addy was up ahead, pushing branches and bushes aside trying -the word trying- to hit Gregory in the face with them, but that bloody vampire just kept dodging them and even chuckling when he heard her growl.

_'God damned vampire!' _Addy growled in her head.

"You know." Gregory began. "It'll be quicker if we just flew!"

"I wouldn't fly with you even if you promised on your father's undead life!" Addy shouted. "That I would make it home unbitten."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Girl you are being ridiculous, Tony is probably home by now! Stop being so stubborn!"

Addy turned around, making Gregory screech into a halt before bumping into her. Addy looked at her watch; it was near midnight, and at that moment the cold wind blew making her shiver. Gregory, being raised as a gentleman three hundred years ago, took off his jacket and put it onto her shoulders. Addy looked up at him in surprise as he buttoned it up.

"Why?" she wondered out loud.

"Believe or not girl, I can be a gentleman when I want to." Gregory said before looking at her face. "Now, will you please let me fly you home?"

Addy bit her lip, drawing Gregory's attention to it, before nodding. He grinned and then took a step closer wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Uh, Gregory." Addy whispered against his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Flying of course." he said softly in her ear making her shiver.

The next thing Addy knew, she found herself floating once more into the sky, only this time she felt a bit safer in Gregory's arms then holding Rudy's hand.

No offence to him.

For the first time in Addy's responsible life, she never felt so rebellious as she held onto a teenage vampire boy, flying through the air.

* * *

**Well I liked that, not as romantic as I wanted but there you go, tell how I am doing and what you thought was awesome or funny.**

**So yeah warning I suck at romance since I don't know romance other than what I have seen in real life or in movies and books so please be kind.**


	6. Chapter 6

Little Vampire Fanfiction

**A/N Hello everyone, yes it has been a long time but thanks to a new best friend she has helped and guided me back to My Little Vampire, I also rewrote it and fixed a few things and add a few as well so please enjoy and hopefuly with enough reviews I can start finishing up all my fanfictions and get them done.**

… **I am listening to Prozzak while writing my fanfics… how odd.**

**Please go to my profile to vote on the Poll I made please!**

Chapter 6 – Addy and Tony To The Rescue Part 2

It took only a few minutes for Gregory and Addy to reach the 'Thompson' castle.

Gregory was nice enough to help Addy through the window -since she didn't have a balcony- before going in after her. She let him look around the room, thankfully she was a clean teenager and all her unmentionables were all in her drawers and not on the floor.

He was looking at a Panic! At the Disco poster for a long moment before his eyes landed on one of her pictures, it was of a sunrise, with the dark becoming a light blue and with fields of wild flowers and green trees and birds flying across the landscape.

Addy watched him as he stare longingly at the picture.

"Tony's mom has been feeling a little home sick so I thought maybe this painting will cheer her up a bit." She explains walking up beside him.

Gregory looked from the painting to her and stared at her for a moment before looking back to the painting.

Or a second Addy thought he was just going to stay that way forever and was about to speak more when Gregory spoke up.

It's been too long… since I can remember what the sun feels like." He began. "That night, when we were getting our wish to become humans again I almost thought I could feel the sun again. Then that bastard hunter came in and ruined everything… He didn't even think about what we were doing only that there were a lot of us and what a better way to destroy all of us in one go!"

Addy remained silent as Gregory turned back from the painting to her once more slowly walking towards her, making her walk backwards trying to keep her distance.

"My family hid for years, living off rodents and farm animals so we would survive long enough to make that wish once more, to become human and save our souls… but we are no closer to finding that damn thing than we are to killing that fucking bastard!" He nearly roars as he pounces on her.

The next thing Addy knew she was lying back on her bed with Gregory on top of her straddling her waist, gripping her wrists with one hand while the other held her neck, his face really close to her face hissing.

"Listen carefully little human, you and that little brat may have my family's trust but don't think that for a second, that the moment you fail and I have to wait another fucking thousand years to be human once more I will drink you and your family until there are no one left including that little brat do you understand?" He growls glaring into her eyes.

The only thing she could do is nod, Addy should have known better than to think Gregory was anything like the rest of his family; sure he wanted to become human as bad as them but it seems he is willing to damn more of his soul to get it. Not to mention he is a teenager god knows how long he has had raging hormones for! Must be driving him nuts!

The two of them watched each other; Gregory staring down at her in suspicion and Addy staring up at him in fright.

"You and the brat… what were the odds that the two of you would come to help us?" He murmurs.

The moment she blinks though he was gone from on top of her to window and flew out without another word to her. Addy lies on her bed for a while catching her breath before slowly getting up looking down at her shaking hands to the open window.

Just when she was about to relax and close the window a shadow fell over her and her lips were suddenly occupied by cold hard lips. It did last long along with the shadow but it left Addy breathless and her eyes wide in sock as she watched the large bat gliding through the sky back to the cemetery.

She snapped out of her daze, putting her fingers to her lips before her whole face become red and hot with rage.

"That bastard!" she screeches as she slams the window closed and flops onto the bed screaming into the pillow. "He took my first kiss!"

The next morning Addy woke up in a mood, only wishing Dottie a fast good morning before heading straight for the coffee not even looking at the breakfast Dottie was making for the family. Dottie raised an eyebrow at the girl but left her alone she had been that age as well so she knew better than to leave her alone.

Tony, fully dressed with his hair and teeth brushed, skipped into the kitchen and hopped onto the chair giving Addy and Dottie the hugest smile. "I'm starving! What for breakfast mom?"

Dottie and Addy looked at one another before returning to their business.

"Eggs and Bacon but eat quickly or you will be late." Dottie tells her song placing the plate in front of him kissing his forehead before heading back to the stove.

Addy raised an eyebrow, stopping mid way of drinking her coffee when she watches the little boy practically breathe in his food and glass of orange juice in a matter of seconds.

"Had a good sleep?" Addy asks him.

Tony smiles up at Addy and winks, letting her know he was hanging out with Rudolph most of the night as what the two of them made in codes. Addy smirks shaking her head at him as she takes the small plate Dottie was presenting to her and nibble a bit on the bacon thinking about her own time with the vampire last night.

'If I ever see him again he is getting a stake to the groin!' she thought angrily.

Dottie first drops off Tony but waited until he reached to the school door to make sure there was no trouble. What Addy saw was extraordinary, Tony walks to the entrance of the school and leans against it as if waiting or something or someone. The troublesome twins were talking to each other but almost came to a halt when they spotted Tony waiting for them, Addy watches with shock as the twins showed submission to Tony not looking at him in the eye as they took his book and backpack before turning around and snapping his fingers for them to follow him into the school.

"Well, that is something you don't see every day." Addy mutters before turning around and made her way to the high school.


End file.
